My Chibi Spaniard
by wavingflags45
Summary: He stares at me with those bright emerald green eyes. How adorable he looks but also how strange; being only three feet tall must be the cause of that...(rated teen for language)
1. Child spain?

My chibi Spaniard

Chapter 1: Romano

I glance down at my new silver watch in disgust. Irritation seeps through my veins as I realize that my tomato loving bastard is late. Again. Anger threatened to seep out but in order to keep from scaring the beautiful girl in front of me I held it in. To be this tardy to a date was unusual for the Spaniard and it annoyed me greatly since we had just spent a whole day before fighting whether or not we would even go to the damn restaurant.

"I can't believe that damn jerk! He stood me up" I mumble under my breath. With a heavy, unforgiving sigh he set off to the bastards' house ready and waiting for the excuse that the Spaniard had.

**~~OUO~~**

As I glanced at the house an eerie feeling seemed to float in the air as I walked up to the steps. Normally Antonio would have dashed out of his house mumbling his apologies in Spanish, or even Italian if he knew he was in real trouble and since I considered this to be _big_ trouble since I decided to sit and wait.

I waited.

And waited

And waited.

When it got to the point to where I couldn't take it anymore I yanked the crown shaped door knocker and slammed it with a fierceness' that put a dent on the door.

"Bastard! Get out here and face me!" I yelled through the door frame. After five more minutes of waiting I finally grabbed the spare key from under an orange glass pot.

I held the silver key in my hand letting the cold silver send shivers down my arms. The key was much more special than most would expect to be. It was made from pure silver and still shined as if it was brand new. Originally we had gotten my fratello to craft and shape it into a crown (Spain called me the king of hearts or something like that) the grasp was a small heart with a bright memorizing red ruby in the middle. I had never actually had to use this key so it felt odd to push it into the golden keyhole and listen for those three clicks signifying that the door was open.

I pulled the key out dropping it into my pocket and making a mental note to myself that I'd return it later when we left.

When I pushed the door open I could tell something was wrong; on the floor was a bunch of red, yellow and white roses if full bloom but they were sprawled in every direction. A small light tan basket sat across room from the roses and was empty. Something was wrong. The basket lay on its side with the tomatoes seeming to pour outward in every direction.

I scanned the empty hallway of the house and heard absolute silence. Fear began to get the best of me as my hands quickly clamed up and my thought went dry. I quickly paced down the hall to the kitchen occasionally calling out "Spain…?" quietly hoping to find the Spaniard taking his daily siesta on the couch in the living room but when the black leather arm chair revealed its empty seating things escalated quickly.

" **Spain! "** I began to rush up the stairs yelling out to the house , **"bastard! Where the hell are you?!" **as I yelled I began throwing the doors open taking a minute to determine whether anyone sat in the room and after several failed attempts my mind began to make up scenarios most of which were not pleasant.

When I finally reached the last room my hand began to shake. I paused before gripping the handle and opening the door completely .my eyes scanned over the room hoping, hell I was _praying_ that Antonio was somewhere inside this room.

There was an eerie silence that overcame the room. A plain looking bed sat in the center of the room though it was hardly something to look at since the sheets on top looked as though they hadn't been touched in decades judging from the layer of dust on them. I stepped closer and noticed that part of the corner of the bed sheet dripped onto the floor, lying in a small heap.

I glanced at the closet knowing not a single dumbass in this world would hide there. '_Not even Spain'_ I thought miserably.

Small silver tears began to trail down my face as I stepped out the door of the room and I abruptly knocked the ball of my fist against the door. There was a quiet echo that sounded through the room but then I heard a shuffling noise. I turned around at the closet and heard it again. I ran to the French styled doors and tore them open

On the floor in front of me sat a small brunette boy. His face seemed to be of a tan origin but at the moment it looked as if the kid had seen the devil himself. He backed as far into the small closet as he could while looking up at me with bright electric green orbs. He had nothing on but a pair of pure white trousers covering what little piece of butt the kid had.

"who are you?" I ask the boy trying to keep my temper under wraps.

"…Mi…mi llamo es España"

Shock.

That's what registered on my face first.

Then anger.

I pull the boy by the hand out of his ridiculous hiding spot in the closet and stand him in front of me. I grab his tan shoulders and yank his face to be in line with mine squeezing the cheeks with an enormous amount of pressure.

"You better listen here you little squirt. I know Antonio and I can promise you he's a hell of a lot bigger than I'll ask again: **who. Are. You?**" I use my best mafia inspired death glare and search the child's eyes for any sign of weakness but soon the eyes began to half close and warm wet tears began to drizzle down my hand.

"Me-e llamo es-españa!" he cried. His small chubby hands began to claw at mine and between the tears and the yelling coming from the boy I _chose_ to set the child down. that quickly lead to him dashing to the other side of the room shrinking back into that closet corner going as far as the wall would allow.

I watched the boy rubbing my sore eyes. It was way too damn early for this. After sitting myself onto the bed in the room I watch the boy. He had his eyes screwed shut and was holding onto a dark brown wooden cross that hung from his neck. He was mumbling prayers and rocking himself back and forth which reminded me of the way he used to do that when I was a child. I didn't want to believe it at first.-I mean I _really_ didn't want to believe it- but when I looked into those huge electric green eyes moments before I could see the small golden specks that always seemed to appear when Tonio grew angry or upset. I had tried to ignore it at first but I have never, _**ever**_ met anyone with those eyes before.

"Hey…hey kid come here for a sec"

The boy opened his eyes briefly and then shut them once more when he realized I was talking.

"Bastard." I mumble under my breath "you said your name is Antonio si?"

"Si! Si! That's my name! Yo soy Spain!" The kid or I mean… _Spain_… sat up with ferocious speed and walked up to me stopping about halfway out of the closet. After about ten minutes of _**standing there and staring at**__**me**_ the kid realized that I wasn't going to hurt him and sat himself next to me. I rubbed my eyes once more before leaning down and pinching the little boys cheeks slightly

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!" he snapped while rubbing his face

"Just making sure that you're real and that I'm not crazy"

"Of course I'm real! You're the one wearing weird clothes and talking with a weird accent!"

I arched a brow at him surprised by the spunk this little boy had. It's funny now that I think about it since the only thing I ever got from Antonio was pure- so sweet it gives you cavities- affection. This kid had enough spark that it was truly a surprise that him and Spain were one in the same

…

Ha, I rhymed. Like the coolest damn person ever.

Yup.

…

Anyway…

I began to stand to get up but I was stopped when a small hand grab my shirt cuff.

"Have you seen big brother Portugal? I miss him… Where is Portie?" he began to sniffle again and tears began to threaten to appear. I looked down in disgust glancing around the room to find anything that could possibly keep this child from wailing all over again-you people wonder why I hate kids).

'_God damn it Spain_!' I thought angrily '_you know how to make people happy I'm not good at this kind of crap!_' An idea formed in my head as I my eyes settled on Antonio's delicious tomato garden.

"Stay here" I informed the miniature Spain. He sat were he stood still rubbing his red eyes and I left to find Spain's kitchen. I grabbed two of the largest brightest tomatoes I could find and quickly rinsed them in the sink. I then dashed back up the steps to find the child where I left him. I tossed him the tomato and he caught it with his small hands. I sat on the floor and bit into the skin of my juicy fruit enjoying the succulent flavor and all the while watching the younger male in front of me just stare at it.

"Oi! Why aren't you eating it? I took the time to go and get it so what's taking you so damn long?" I asked irritated

"What… What it is this?" he asked turning the tomato with his wrist.

"What does it look like it's a tomato you idiot."

"What's a tomato?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell that you don't know what these are?" Mini Spain shook his oversized head and I began to think this over .It was Antonio himself who brought tomatoes from America when I was a child but, now that I think about it, he was about eighteen when he ruled over me does that mean…

"Hey España, how old are you?" I asked as he continued to turn the red fruit in his hand.

"I'm about ten years old. Why?"

"That young, huh?" I say out loud.

"What? Oh I'm not that young. I've been ten for about" he counted on his fingers , "about fifty years now." He said satisfied.

He finally mirrored my actions and took a huge bite out of the tomato. Suddenly his chubby little face had a smile plastered on it and all of his tears had disappeared.

"Wow! This is amazing señor! What do you call this amazing thing?" he asked with his eyes practically sparkling.

"I told you already, it's a tomato" I said with a slight smile

"Oh! I'm going to call it…a…a tomate in Spanish! Hmmm tomate you're so good!" he was grinning ear to ear and when he finally finished the plump fruit he began to stare at me.

"What?" I ask

"Oh señor, I know it's not really polite to ask you this but you haven't told me your name…"

I looked at the boy in the eyes and smiled (just a bit, not enough for him to notice since I do have a reputation to keep) "Lovino." I nodded for a moment processing this new piece of information but then his eyes grew twice their normal size looking almost like orbs.

"As in… abuelo Rome's grandson?! I've met abuelo Rome… or my brother has… but still! That's muy fantástico! Wait then how are you so tall? You're supposed to be younger than me! Portugal said so!" his green orbs began to grow the golden hidden speck and I realized my mistake.

"What I meant was…" think Lovino think! "I'm Lovino's …older brother…. Lovi? "

He glanced up at me with a questioning look on his face then a huge smile grew making it almost impossible not to smile back.

Almost.

"Ohhhh~ Okay so your Lovino's older brother? Wow, Mr. Rome must not be very skilled at name kids huh. I mean your name is practically the same as Lovino's~ At first I thought you were an impersonator or something but I guess you're related to him since you do look a lot like him."

"What?" I asked looking at him in surprised.

"You look like little Romano! Well except for the fact he's really small and babyish and you're kind of big and tall!"

"So you've met me- I mean… Romano, already?"

"Uh-huh! He's really cute with those chubby cheeks and that dark red hair. He even has this one piece of hair that sticks out just like yours does!" I smiled a bit this time allowing the miniature Spaniard to see my amusement.

"One day I'm going to be his big brother! I'll watch over him the same way big brother Portugal used to watch over me!" I arched an eyebrow listening intently. "Oh but not yet. I'm going to have to be big and strong for Romano so I can protect him! Yeah! That stupid Inglaterra is going to have to watch his pale back when I grow up!"

And with that mini Spain picked a clothes hanger, and began swatting it around sword fighting with his imaginary foe that probably was a certain Brit we both knew.

'Looks like Spain chose me after all.' A small smile touched the corners of my lips.

"Um…señor…One more thing… um do you have a shirt I could wear? I'm unarmored and really cold…" Spain hid his face but I still caught the red blush forming on his cheeks. I took a minute to think about how I should handle the situation and finally after coming to an answer I stood up and began walking out of the doorway. About halfway I turned my head over my shoulder looking at Spain without fully turning around.

"You coming Spain?" I watched him jump up and dash over to my side grabbing my hand in his. Even with them being so small they still fit perfectly into mine.. We walked out of the room but upon leaving the doorway I felt a small squeeze on my hand.

"Do you think that we'll find big brother?" he looked down to the floor and a small frown took place on Antonio's face. I didn't know what to do so I knelt down at eye level and smiled.

"Why wouldn't we?"

He smiled losing that horrible frown and with that we began our search for mini sized clothes for my mini sized Spaniard.

**A/n: Hello world of fanfiction dot net! So I'm a brand new straight off the rack writer. I've never posted anything that I've written so I'm honored that you chose to read my story~. I know personally that there's a ton of other stuff that you could have read but you read mine so that makes me happy~ uh, okay, I'm going to post the next chapter to this every other Friday and if your excited to keep reading feel free to check it out~ **

**Thanks~~~~~ all comments and reviews are welcome~**


	2. stupid shirt

**My Chibi Spaniard**

**Chapter 2**

I took kid Antonio to his old room. I went inside his old closet in search for anything that might fit the small child and when I came out with nothing both Antonio and I seemed stumped. I had to lie on the enormous bed to figure where there could possibly be more clothes. I thought about buying clothes for him but that's when I noticed a short thin cord hanging over the bed.

'How didn't I see this before?' I thought as I pulled down on the wire. 'Oh, its probably because the only time you're looking up is when Antonio's fucking the brains out of you'. I glance at mini Spain and blushed horribly_. Focus on the task at hand_. Slowly with loud creaking I watched as a set of stairs came into view. I slowly climbed the old staircase hearing mini Spain give out a small "be careful", as I disappeared from his sight.

When I reached the top of the stairs and stepped off I was met with a cloud of dust. Between the coughing and gagging I could tell I had found the right place. In the back corner of the secret attic sat a huge trunk. When I made my way to it through all the gross fucking cobwebs I found that it had once been a beautiful green and gold but the dust had covered it in hundreds of layers and it would take years to restore it to its normal shine.

When I pushed up on the top I watched as century old clothes came to light.

"Whose are these señor?"Mini Spain asked from behind me. It would be an understatement to say I jumped up in surprise seeming as though my head hit the sealing above me, no doubt forming a bruise.

"Dio! Kid you can't be sca- surprising me like that!" I snapped. He backed up with a sheepish smile folding his arms behind his back. I sighed looking away. "They're your clothes. You were about seventeen when you wore these though so don't expect to fit in them."

I pulled out the pirate uniform first since it sat on top. I smiled softly at the bright red coat rubbing the soft fabric onto my cheek. I then trace my fingers alongside the black and gold border gently skimming over the buttons. I noticed Antonio watching me so I pulled the black hat out and placed it onto his brown hair smiling as he ran around pretending he was a pirate once more.

I continued to pull things out of the trunk and placing them beside me. I had many different things laid out before me. There were wooden trinkets, small porcelain dolls-which no doubt came from France- and other things I never thought I'd ever see again; such as my small maid outfit. The dusty pink pants had turned into a soft purple and the white apron still had the small brown stain from when I had tried to cook churros alone for Antonio's birthday. I knew that this would be the closest thing to fit mini Spain but I just could bring myself to give it to him because my face grew a new shade of crimson every time my eyes laid on it. I shoved the little dress back into the chest looking for anymore clothes.

I ended up tossing Spain an old white shirt that had shrank in size but was clearly still too big for the child. The sleeves on the shirt were what made me leave the room once he was dressed. They were too long for Antonio and fell down to his legs along with the rim of the shirt. The poor kid had the hardest of time standing let alone walking causing him to fall continuously until he chose to just sit. This in no way helped the blood from running straight to my cheeks in the most reckless of ways.

'Mio dio, it looks like China dressed him' I think as I finally muster the courage to put the rest of the things back into the trunk. Once all the items had found their way back into the trunk in a semi neat fashion I closed it. In the process of leaving the attic I scooped Antonio up in one swift motion wrapping bright red scarf around his small neck.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked as we walked out of the door.

"We're going to see a friend of mine."

"Are you sure Fratello?" Feliciano's voice quavered as he began to wrap his mind around the fact Antonio disappeared. I watched as Feli glanced over to mini Spain as the child ate the huge helping of pasta for the first time.

"I only need you to watch him for like an hour while I go talk to the punk who did this. I would take him with me but earlier he told me he already met England" I notice a knot of worry form on my brothers face.

"What?"

"Well um…don't you really believe it was England who did this to big brother Spain?" the pained expression didn't quite look right on my brother's face so shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter really _who_ did this but what does matter is that they fix our Antonio." His bright smile seemed to return.

"_Our _Antonio?" he teased.

"You know what? Go to hell, and while you're there take potato bastard with you"

He smiled slyly and before I knew it he was introducing himself to Antonio as 'Mr. Feli'.

As soon as I saw an opportunity I quietly left the house without alerting either one of them.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Its Spain's adorable little _pet_. What do you want a cracker?"

'Keep talking asshole. It gives me more time to think of ways to torture your ass for putting me in this mess.' I think.

Out loud I manage to say "where is Spain?"

"What do you mean? I have no idea where you pathetic Spaniard is" that's about when I snapped because there was a gun in my hands and swiftly placed on his temple.

"I'll say it one more time. What. Did. You. Do. To. Spain!" I held the gun closer rubbing the skin with the barrel practically daring him to tell me anything other than the truth

"God damn it you stupid git! I don't know!" he unhooked himself from my grasp "besides I'm much too busy now to be dealing with this". He began fixing his collar and his ugly green sweater vest. I mean come on the freaking thing was screaming _burn me, burn me!_

"Oh yeah, what's with your cute tea party going on" I smile gesturing to the hot tea pot sitting on the table next to us.

Suddenly a small baby blue eyed boy came out from behind a door down the hall. He was blonde with a little pink dress on which grazed the floor as he walked up to us. He _appeared_ to be five or six, but I could tell that it was France hidden behind that pudgy ugly face.

"England when are you going to be finished? I wanna keep playing our game!" his face pouted in a small V-shape. "Doesn't peter rabbit want to finish going into the hole?" he began to walk back to the room smiling as he noticed the red blush forming on England face. "If you don't hurry I'm gonna close the hole." With that he disappeared behind the door clearly smirking

"I'm pretty sure I just witnessed a crime". I say with every bit of attitude that I have.

"Yes well like I said I'm busy with my own problems" he nonchalantly brushed at his shirt still red as a fire truck

"Problem? I thought you were handling that quite nicely" I said

"So yeah that's about what happened." I say after finishing up my story for Feli. He cocked his head to the side thinking out loud.

"How weird" he said poking his cheek

"What?"

"Isn't France England's older brother?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well Spain is_ technically_ our older brother" he cocks a brow at me and I look away in shame. "Maybe it has to do with birth order."

I was about to comment on how Antonio and me had absolutely nothing going on but then Feli's phone went off singing that annoying song Ludwig recorded with him.

'Potato bastard needs to stop calling my idiot brother so much.'

"Hello~" Italy's singsong voice echoed into the phone.

"Don't you dare flirt in front of me" I warned out loud making damn sure he understood my distaste for the German.

He waved me off with a flick of his hand and rolling his copper eyes. I squinted at him thinking of ways to torture and get back at him. As I did I watched as my brother's eyes soon became huge and he clutched the phone in his hand tighter.

"Oh no, not you too! Okay…yeah, yeah we'll be right there." He hung up the cellphone and looked bothered. No there's a better word to describe it…he looked... well, worried.

"What's wrong idiota?" I ask with pretending I had no actual interest. He was already standing up and walking to get his blue coat from the closet. "Hey moron! I'm talking to you!" he looked out from the closet as if he just realized that I was still sitting in the room.

"Oh! Sorry Fratello, you see, Germany seems to be having the same problem as us…"

"Meaning…?"

"Germany's _older_ brother Prussia seems to have, uh, shrunk a bit" he glanced over to Antonio and before we knew it we were all shuffling out the door into the car to meet this kid Prussia.

I can't fucking wait.

**A/n: Hey guys~ so yup here you go its part two of our story. I can't believe I already got people excited and it was only the first chapter! I mean holy jeez! I thought no one was reading my stuff because I didn't know fanfictions alerts go straight to your spam box. It made me so happy to open it on Tuesday of last week full of happy remarks! So thanks so much guys!**

**A/n 2: Did anyone realize the joke I put in the England and France moment? Oh and just for clarification: I'm not a FRUK fan or a USUK fan. In my bad touch trio I'm known as the Spain and my France loves USUK while my Prussia loves FRUK. Therefore in order to keep the peace I am one hundred and ten percent NEAUTRAL. I try to evenly include both pairings but if it seems I'm not just let me know and I'll fix it ;)**

**A/n 3: Oh and I want to make a shout out to my awesome japan and Canada who are my amazing grammar Nazis and help make the reading better for you tomatoes~. Without them you probably wouldn't make it past the first paragraph ^u^;;; well bye for now~~ have a good weekend!**


	3. Ruby eyed turds

My chibi Spaniard

Chapter 3

By the time we reached the potato bastards house I could see three broken windows a broken statue and a small smoke cloud forming towards the back of the house. I had Antonio's hand wrapped tightly around mine. I couldn't leave him at Feli's house since he _insisted_ on making me go too and since I have trust issues I chose to take the small Spaniard with me. I was now regretting my decision to not allow him to stay with Hungary and Austria as my brother had mentioned earlier.

Feliciano had looked at the house for all of two seconds before dashing inside.

'god knows only _he_ would want to keep this house together'. I thought bitterly. With Antonio still hand and hand with me we walked into the dark black and yellow door. Inside the house you could tell it was once a very nice looking-or as nice as a German could make it- but now it was in the verge of ruins. I took one step forward but before Spain could follow after me a cloud of white and black blocked his way. His face began to look as it did this morning: scared. But something must have clicked in his head because he began to smile like the world suddenly was a happier place. I saw Feli come running in the direction the black and white cloud appeared.

"Stop him!" he cried breathing heavily. I thought about weather I actually _cared _to and realized that I didn't so I just watched the cloud pass me by. I realized that it was a child version of the potato bastard's older brother. What shocked me further was the fact he just began talking to Antonio.

"Hey, Toni! You know Prussia already?" I asked already kind of knowing the answer but needing that small bit of clarification. I leaned down to look at them both at eye level and was met with ruby red and emerald green eyes. Antonio smiled at me and Prussia began to speak in that very annoying German way.

"Of course he knows the awesome me! I'm the mighty Prussia!" I let out a sigh already having a migraine form in my head from his constant yelling. I flick the child in the forehead in a way to tell him to 'shut the hell up.'

"Mr. Lovi! Please don't do that to Prussia! He's my friend and I don't like it when he gets hurt!" I mumble a "fine" but I glare at Prussia who had a stupid smirk on his albino face. I probably would have beat the kid with such a smart ass look on his face alone but then I looked up at his Redding forehead I decided to wait.

"So Prussia, how did you end up here?" Antonio asked stopping the stare off between the two of us.

"How the holy hell am I supposed to know? All I know is I wound up in my dad's house and a guy who looks like my dad was sitting drinking coffee telling me he's _my_ younger brother". He scoffed "yeah right, I'm too awesome to not remember a younger sibling of mine."

"I told you" Germany breathed rather heavily "you_ are_ my older brother". He was in a scrunched position taking short breaths. I found this rather amusing since he's always claiming how out of shape my brother and I are.

'_Ha-ha you bastard, I found your annoying brother first. Point one for Italy. Germany? Zero! _' I thought humorously.

"And that, Antonio, is the reason I have been running." Prussia looked at the German through squinted eyes as if to make a point.

"Mi amigo, Mr. Lovi has explained to me about how we don't belong here. We are the younger versions of ourselves who live here. We are supposed to be twenty! And you know we age _really_ slowly so that's a _long_ time from where we come from." I saw Antonio turn and smile at me as he spoke.

'_Wait I never told him that…'_ I looked at my younger brother who was sheepishly hiding behind the potato bastard. I gave him one of my signature 'I'll be talking to you later' glares but it didn't last as long as it should since the small potato bastard started to talk.

"Ok so say the awesome me believes this. Would you be able to explain to me who those losers are?" he pointed at Feli, me and Germany.

"Oh the red head one with the curl to the…" he looks at his hands "right is Feliciano. He represents the northern half of Italy. The blonde one next to him is Germany; he is your younger brother and at one point you both shared the nation of Germany." I saw him lean in close to Prussia and whisper "Feli likes to talk about him a lot…"

I watched as a bright red blush form on his olive colored face. 'Serves you right. Jacking up mini Spain's head with your gross German'

"Oh and that one over there is Mr. Lovi" he points to me and I suddenly feel like a piece of art work at a museum; being watched and critiqued by anyone with eyes. "His full name I have learned is Lovino Vargas and he represents southern Italy. Guess what else? One day I become his older brother and I protect him from nations like England! How cool is that?!" a wide smile forms at his lips and I turn away not allowing everyone to see my face darken in color.

"Oh wait okay I got it now" Prussia smiled and it quickly turned into that dark smirk I learned usually meant trouble was on the horizon

"If I'm your older brother than I want you to get on your knees and yell out how awesome I am!" everyone turned to the German who in turn pursed his lips and muttered a 'hell no'

"Ugh how unawesome of you." Prussia stated. "Whatever, hey Spain if me and you are here then you think francypants is too?"

"Well he is England's older brother so I don't see why he wouldn't be here" Antonio's eyes seemed to think over where on earth his French friend could be all the while I could practically feel Feliciano's eyes _**glaring a fucking hole in the back of my head. **_When I finally just couldn't take it anymore I blurted out

"I saw him earlier at England's house okay?!" everyone looked at me with surprise well, everyone besides Feli who now had that damn chirpy smile again.

"When…when did you go and see Inglaterra?" Antonio asked with slightly saddened eyes

"After I left you with my brother."

"Oh," Spain's head dropped a bit and his smile kind of disappeared. I though for sure he was going to cry but as if on cue Prussia stepped in

"Are really doing this?" he rolled his blood red eyes and dusted off his hands.

I swear to god if the other three weren't in the room I probably would have chocked the bastard where he stood.

…

Anyway…

With a very awkward silence lurking over us Feli decided to partake in the conversion. "Maybe we should drive to England's house?"

"I _**refuse**_ to drive in a German car." I stated. "I'd rather _**walk**_ there"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea~!"Feliciano smiled jumping and clapping his hands together.

…

You know sometimes I think me and my brothers lives would be so much easier if we were just born as two girls. I mean we practically have the words FAGGINESS WALKING written across our foreheads. Just the fact that my brother _**fucking fangirls**_ over every little thing has to mean something. He doesn't fanboy acting all manly and crap no, he jumps up and down squealing like a six year old girl.

I really hate my life sometimes.

"You want to do what?" Germany cocked his head at my brother clearly surprised that my brother _want_s to do physical activities-other than making pasta of course.

"we could all walk to England's house~ I mean it's not really that far from here and it would give us each a chance to talk" I watched in horror as my brother slipped his hands with Germany. He smiled brightly at the blonde making it a point to clink their silver wedding bands together. Said German was too busy blushing and stuttering to form any form of a coherent sentence.

Oh my god I'm going to throw up.

**\(^)^)/**

as we began our walk to englands house everyone kinda split into their own little groups. Feli and potato bastard we talking quietly with hushed voices behind me while mini spain and mini Prussia were in front.

This of course left me all alone .

I will admit the silence was welcoming but it felt a little unsettling. Being with Antonio for so long, I haven't really had a chance like this, to just be me and my thoughts. I listened to the wind blow in front of me crashing into my side. The autumn winds were coming way earlier than normal this year which was a surprise, what with global warming and all.

"hey Antonio, so that big blonde guy really is my brother?" I overheard mini Prussia ask

"Si, or that what Mr. Feliciano says."

"well damn if I made Germany grow up like that then I must be fucking amazing!" his eyes where shining and I tried not to laugh.

"You're not as great as you think" I chime in

"And whats make you so sure? You're not even a whole country! Your so pathetic you have to have your siblings help you take care of it." He snapped back

"yeah well at least I have a-"

"Romano!" Italy yelped at me cutting me off

"now what?"

He leaned in really close brushing my ear with his nose.

"you cant say things like that to him! He dosnt know that yet so if we tell him he may try to change the past"

…

Well ill be damned. Did my brother, the idot who cant even tie his own shoes, tell me something-need I say it-smart?

I took the look from my brother's eyes that he was being deathly serious so I shut up-just this once.

Prussia and spain had continued there conversation and this time I remained quiet.

"And look at you tonio! You have two nations as your henchmen! Maybe when this is all over you can tell your brother to not mess with you anymore!"

I scoffed quietly to myself.

Big brother Portugal

Let me tell you 'bout big brother Portugal.

Well first I don't know why were calling him big brother anything, one he failed to conqure anything as a nation (no brazil was given to Portugal). Also that son of a bitch was a abusive ass because of it. Antonio wasn't the nicest person as a teenager but at least he never abused me or Italy. There have been times were ive seen scars on antonios back that could have never been caused by a axe or blade. No those scars where from is so called 'big brother' beating the holy hell out of him.

I have never once met Portugal because of it.

That dosnt really matter anyway because if I were ever to meet the ass hole I would probably shoot first then ask questions later.

Yup, just like a badass would.

...

My mind wandered off to mafia land where I shoot you and you die.

Yeaaaaaaa!

…

Geez I need a life.

**A/n: Hello again~ so this chapter im sorry but yes I had to bomb Portugal. I have always considered spain to be the younger of the two nations but its okay tomatoes! I actually like portie a lot~****If you are ever curous as to who im kind of basing this character off of its Portugal from romano and the armada.(a web comic I fell in love with)**

**A/n2: just to let you know my editor kind of mixed up two of the stories so if this has a lot of errors (don't lie to me I know it does) feel free to let me know so that the future readers don't have to put up with the eye torture**** so yup~ I hope you guys week didn't suck a whole lot and that santa will buy you pretty red tomatoes~**

**A/n3: for those of you who are flipping out cause I'm not good with schedule's this is it the final and agreeable one:**

**I'm planning on updating this every Wednesday unless I tell you otherwise and I promise to try my hardest to keep this from failing like the other one **

**ouo**

**anyway I hope you guys week didn't suck a whole lot and that santa will buy you pretty red tomatoes~**

_**Hasta **__**luego**_


	4. lets add a fuckface

**Chapter 4**

To accurately describe to you the way England's house looked like when we finally arrived I'll have to take you back in your memories a bit.

Do you remember that girl in your class? The one who brought in that project that one time and she didn't even need to stand next to it but you knew it was hers? The reason that you knew it was hers was simply the fact that _**the damn thing was oozing fucking glitter and rainbows.**_

Now take that horrible, disgusting, _**fucking creepy**_ mental image and drape it over England's plain, boring and utterly tasteless house.

And that is what we arrived to.

The plain oak wood (Come on, really? No one uses _oak _anymore that's like reading a damn book with paper. Completely distasteful.) had been painted-no, wait, _smeared_- bright colors of red, white and blue. The only thing normal it seemed, were the flowers which included plain daisies that covered the front deck.

Oh wait, those only counted if you didn't notice _**all the damn roses everywhere!**_

I mean I knew that France had an unhealthy obsession with them, but really? There was so many of them it felt like a wave of roses came and barfed on top of you. They were sprouting up in the creepiest of places like in between the cracks of the stone walk way, across the length of the drive through and in between the statues _you-know-where_.

"Poor England," Prussia sighed "Got the most… artistic version of our friend." Both mini Spain and mini Prussia began to look down and shake their heads.

So I guess I'm not the only one who thinks fuckface is insane.

Hm, good to know.

…

Anyway, as we walked up the driveway (trying to avoid those fucking thorn growers from hell!) we noticed both Antonio and Gil get fairly excited. In fact, I could see Antonio smiling hugely as we walked up the rickety steps onto the front's porch. This was also evident when Antonio began trying with all his might to reach the doorbell, which, happened to be about two inches higher than he was. With a small boost from me ( What! I was feeling sorry for the kid!) Antonio was able to reach the small doorbell.

When England came out he was sporting a very fitting butler suit that France and Spain had tricked everyone into wearing on April fools. Basically this meant that the Brit had on nothing more than a black piece of cloth around his crotch area.

Oh, and white bunny ears.

One must not forget the bunny ears.

Before a single word was spoken between all of us I pulled out my very classy, bright red smart phone and snapped a picture of him.

"Bloody wanker! What the hell do you want now?" He yelled trying to take my phone from me.

I smirked keeping from the Brit but the two of us stopped our rough-housing when a small voice snapped underneath me.

"Don't talk to Mr. Lovi that way!"

"Hmp," England squatted down, "I haven't seen you this small since… well actually I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet the younger version of you. So short Spain, are you also an idiot like adult you?"

"Shut up! I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one!" he yelled kicking the British man's calf.

"Son of a-"

"England!" Feli snapped looking very cross.

England stopped mid-sentence and stood dusting himself off as if nothing happened but I could tell the tea bastard was hurting when he had a small limp in his step. I snickered proud of my miniature Antonio.

"England! The house is dégoûtant! How can you live in a dusty place like this?!" A small French man called out while walking up to the door. He was sporting his usual clothes that consisted of a bright blue shirt and an equally bright red shirt.

Oh and his clothes fit.

…

**How in the holy hell did he get his clothes to fit?!**

Fucking typical.

…

Whatever.

France's eyes grew a bit when he realized his two closest friends were standing before him and in a cheerful jump he pounced on his two best friends tackling them into a giant hug.

"Dieu merci! I thought I was the only one!" He cheered, rubbing his face against Antonio's cheek, " you know big brother just can't live without you two!"

"Whats up franny," Prussia mocked but still held on to his friend like it was for dear life.

"Oh its horrible! I'm stuck with this horrible person who has absolutely no fashion sense!" He dug his face deeper into the Spaniards shirt and that's when I believed it had gone too far.

I grabbed said nations collar and pulled him away from the Frenchmen with a yank. Antonio looked at me questioning but I kept my hold on the boy's shirt.

Kid or not France is still a fuckface who would do anything to get in Spain's pants.

Therefore I must protect him.

…

Shut up! It's not like I care about the guy!

…

Not a lot anyway…

…

…

Screw you!

While my mind was on its normal walk about I realized that France had been glaring at me** THE ENTIRE TIME**.

"And who are you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Francypants this is Mr. Lovi, he helped me find you!"

Frances glare subsided and his face filled with recognition.

"Are you the Italian who visited earlier?" His blonde eyes began searching me up and down and I noticed a disgusting smile spread across his face. Suddenly feeling very exposed I buttoned my jacket up one more thoroughly hiding any skin from underneath. "Antoine you did not tell me you had such a… handsome friend."

Spain seemed to just notice the disturbing smile and jumped in front of me pushing his hands out to guard me.

"Francis! These are my friends!"

"Yes but-"

"No buts!" He yelled very cross.

Prussia- like the idiot potato he is- just began to realize what was happening and shook his head laughing.

"Come on franny really? These are me and Toni's siblings. How un-awesome of you."

"Well I-" after realizing the lost this argument he sighed. "Well do come in, we have plenty to talk about."

"Vee~ Big brothers acting so nice to us~" Feli chirped.

**ouo**

After everyone entered the so called living room and found some object to lean/sit on France began to talk.

"It seems as though England has found the reason for our, um, problem," he started.

"So it was you England!' I yelled throwing a- what the hell is this? Ugh whatever, -at his blonde head.

"Calm the hell down you git!" He said whilst sidestepping the thrown object by seconds "I merely found a reference of what happened, I swear that I was not the reason that this happened."

"Well at least you found something Ve~" Italy once again chirped in the middle of Germany's lap.

"Yes well, in my book it speaks of a spell that sends someone into the past." I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but damn, you try to pay attention with two giant caterpillars sitting on top of the blonde's eyes.

It's freaky dammit.

…

Moving right along…

"So you're telling me a couple of losers are doing this from our time?" Prussia growled clearly getting angrier by the second.

Mini Fuckface nodded.

"Well how are we supposed to kick their un-awesome asses?!"

"Well it seems as though our older selves are going to have to do It," the French man said unfazed.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment, trying to digest this new piece of information.

We were leaving this up to Spain, France, and Prussia.

…

As in the bad touch trio…

…

We are so **fucking screwed.**

England, potato bastard and Feli all began to realize this because their faces all more or less fell at the same time. The German bastard actually seemed to have a vein pulsing in his forehead out of pure annoyance.

Haha. Sucks to be him.

….

You know what fuck you! I know I'm in the same boat… but still!

…

Whatever.

While my mind was wondering to god knows where France the perverted fucker had decided to take it upon himself to announce things ore important then there older selves.

Oh, this ought to be good.

"Now that we have that _boring piece of information_ out of the way, we need to address something much more important regarding those bed sheets you call clothes." He glanced at Antonio exceptionally long, with the biggest look of distaste I'd ever seen on the French man.

Antonio who just realized his shirt was a hundred and twelve sizes too big smiled sheepishly. He looked a bit red from the glances he was getting which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Franny… you promised you'd never touch my uniform…" the small potato spoke while looking as if all hell had broken lose.

Then again it probably did.

"Yes well," the Francis looked the German over, "desperate times call desperate measures." He then grabbed onto the German and Spaniard's sleeves and pulled them into the room next to us.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Prussia cried trying to jerk away but as the cliché goes resistance was futile.

Germany, who was keeping quiet **this entire time**, snickered a bit. This invited Feli to laugh along and fill the room with the laughter of two beautiful amazing homosexuals.

Yup.

…

How do you people like this stuff?

**OUO**

A few giggles and sips of gross murk water that England calls tea later our minis came back out of the room.

Except they didn't all walk out like normal people.

No.

That would be too _boring and plain._

Instead they came out one by one in a very fashion-show oriented way. This meant that our adorable potato came out first walking in between the coffee table and coach strutting around awkwardly.

"Now presenting the bad touch trios new uniforms~ first up is Prussia with a navy blue button up and beige cargo shorts."

"I look like a wimp." The German finished.

"Nonsense Prussy, You look perfect."

"Ve~! Big brother is right you look adorable~!" My brother added smiling with wide eyes.

Gilbert looked up at Feli with shining eyes smiling a bit wider.

"Guess I do look awesome!" He shouted, climbing onto the table dancing like he was at a party.

Germany then took that moment to remove his brother and sit him back onto the floor in a criss-cross fashion.

"Now we have our adorable Antione~ He's sporting a green and red plaid shirt with a tan jacket. He's wearing dark blue skinny jeans that complement his as- I mean his _figure_ quiet nicely."

Now to say I was surprised would be quiet the understatement since I practically did a spit take on England. This would mark the first time that I saw the Spaniard as anything besides tooth rotteningly adorable.

In fact he actually looked quiet handsome…

…

What's wrong with me?

"Do you like it Mr. Lovi? I feel like a prince!" He exclaimed as twirled in a circle.

"Ye-yeah you look pretty nice… bastard." I looked away hiding my blush that formed on my cheeks.

He smiled all wide and then realized there was a bright red ribbon stuck to his shoe. He pulled it from the sneakers to tie it onto his wrist but failing horribly. Instead of watching the younger male flail around in his quest to tie the stupid thing, I grabbed it and in the heat of the moment tied it into his hair. He looked at me questioningly but smiled feverishly.

"Why in my hair mr. lovi?"

"Because, we need to keep that rats nest tied up somehow" I teased.

The spainiard giggled which let me calm down and enjoy those small little laughs.

What am I going to do with myself?

**A/n: bad ending, bad ending, badddddddddddd ending. Im a failure at ending these chapters. Ugggggghhhhh! Sorry for the big failure of a chapter end.**

**A/n2: to all the fabulous people who are reading this in the world:**

**CIAO~~~~!**

**Yup, I needed to do that.**

**A/n3: now before you leave me and my fail for a forth chapter wanted to ask you fabulous raders of mine a question. Back when I first started this story I posted another story called 'letters to my lovers' and this one is doing great but that one kinda crashed and burned. I know spamano fans are the nicest but also the most true to their beliefs so I wanted to know if maybe a few of you could go over there and tell me what I did wrong?**

**Please?**

**Anyway have a good weekend and see you soon~**


	5. Holy crap more kids

Chapter 5

"You're welcome you know," a voice behind me called. That voice as it was made me shoot about three feet into the air because it scar- haha nope, it surprised me, but I was all big and buff and macho like the potato bastard so, no, I didn't let out this jumping 'eep' noise that would put three year olds to same.

Nope.

Didn't happen.

When I turned around to look at the face beside me I was met with the one and only fucker himself. If you guessed France the fuck face then ding ding ding! You're correct!

Sadly the amount of enthusiasm that left me with is about as much as Feli's IQ level,

Meaning its low.

Very, very _**excruciatingly**_ _**low**_.

Moving along...

"Where the hell did you come from?" I snap jerking back a bit.

"Over there," French face pointed to the door frame from the next room and laughed lightly. "I wonder if that girly scream of yours is the same as-"

"Say another word and I'll personally rip your mouth off."

"Fine _sourpuss _your the one missing out anyway~ And back to what I was saying earlier your welcome." He smiled like an innocent little kid but don't let that fool you. He's about as innocent as a stripper in the middle of… uh… well anywhere.

WHATEVER. YOU GET THE IDEA.

"Yeah, thanks for getting Antonio dressed in nicer clothes."

And feeling up on him 'cause we both know you did that too.

"Wow _votre stupide_, no, you should be thanking me for something that involves Antoine's anger, you know…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too" I glanced up at the Spaniard who was with Feli and soaked in the joyous smile that he flashed my way.

"And if what Angleterre says is true than you know better than any one that Toni's anger can get a bit out of hand…" the blonde fiddled with a strand of his hair rubbing it between his fingers.

I nodded slowly.

Now don't get me wrong, Antonio is the sweetest person in this whole damn world. He could make you feel like you're the most important person in the world by showering you in compliments and kisses and… well you get the idea.

But,

That doesn't exactly stop him from being one of the greatest jackasses known to the human race (behind England and France of course). I remember hearing from Belgium that one day Antonio left the house being the happy-go-lucky idiot he is and returned a cold and heartless asshole.

And he stayed that way.

Until he met me of course, by then he began to soften around the edges.

To an extent I understood the reason France had looked so nervous.

There is a time, while one is still growing as a country, that the stresses of our nation's wellbeing begins to be too much of a burden for us. It's a lot like when a teenager hits puberty and feels as though the world is against them. All at once our anger sadness worry and stress builds up almost swallowing us whole, feeling as though it's killing you off with every passing second.

And for some it does.

Like my grandfather.

But if you're lucky (or unlucky,) all of the pure and raw unholy feelings build up and basically creates a version of yourself with all of your worst qualities. It really is the worst feeling in the world when you're face to face with all of your failures as a person staring right back at you.

I would know.

When I declared independence from Spain it hit me as I stepped just out of earshot. I felt as though someone had set fire to my heart and wasn't planning on stopping till it was burnt charred. I felt as though my life was hanging onto a thread.

But then it just stopped.

And there he was sitting in front of me.

His blonde hair was something of a surprise to me but when I took a good look at him I realized every single rumor I had heard was true. He was a living breathing version of my worst feature: greed (among other things). I still remember that disgusting voice of his

'What's wrong hon? Upset that boss of yours doesn't care for you anymore?'

I shudder trying to get that monsters sly smirk out of my mind.

We nations dubbed these horrible creatures the second versions or, the 2ps for short.

"Have you… uh… um…" I tried to formulate the right words into my mind but fail miserably

"Yeah," then, oddly, he laughed. It was the very empty kind of laughter that often leaves one with an uneasy feeling. "The **hell**, I mean the _pain_ that thing caused me… no, I never want my either of my friends to go through that."

I look up to the albino freak, _so Mr. awesome hasn't experienced it either?_

"I really have no idea what's going on…" I admit quietly.

"Didn't I already explain it to you? Our older selves were sent into the past and-"

"That's just it, what are your older selves doing? Are they even aware their in the past or how to even leave?" I allow the smaller male to hear the worry in my voice.

"There's no way to know for sure but, England thinks maybe other nations might have an idea on how to communicate with them."

That gave me an idea. I stood up in front of everyone and grabbed everyone attention. I stayed quiet building up the suspence and smiled coyly.

"England I want you to summon a meeting."

**OuO**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to my lovely home," England brightly exclaimed. He had been holding open the front door gesturing and beckoning all of the nations to enter the room. The nations slowly trickled into the room small groups of maybe one or two at first but soon groups began to widen allowing more and more nations to enter the giant dining area.

The first group I recognized was Europe's Scandinavian nations or as they like to be known as the Nordic five. I'm not really buddy buddy with any of them but I do know that they know a hell of a lot more than I do about kids.

The first of the Nordics -as in the adult ones- I recognized was Finland, my brother highly believes him to be Santa but I'm not sure why. In Finland's pale hands was a small little Swedish boy who actually looked to be about twelve years old.

I nodded politely from across the table and was greeted with a pleasant smile.

Oh, and Sweden.

**WHO WAS FUCKING GLARING AT ME!**

Creepy motherfucker was killing me with his gaze. I mean if he could have, there would probably be a giant fucking hole burnt through my chest.

The next in line was the white haired teenager who I almost mistook for Prussia but when my amber eyes where met with bright lavender ones I quickly my mistake and identified this teenager as Iceland. In one of his hands was a twelve year old Denmark (who by the way was crying and yelling bloody murder since it's not proper for kids to drink). In another hand was little Norway with a dead glare in his eyes.

Much like Sweden's only less menacing.

Another group knew all too well came in; our Asian neighbors.

Ironically the oldest one there was not Hong Kong as I expected but China who looked to be almost seventeen.

Well damn.

Hong kong however, did not have it any easier as it seemed since in his hands sat a small Tiawan, Korea and Japan. Meanwhile On the floor he was trailed by India and Vietnam.

Ha!

Sucks to be him.

More and more people came in, but I kinda stopped paying attention since Spain desided at that point to leave and grab a tomato.

Yeah, he literaly was next to me at one point and gone the next.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I ask that everyone take a seat so that we can begin. To begin I'd like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice and –"

"Do any of you idoits know what's going on with our nations?" I asked not really giving a fly crap about England or his growing appaled face.

Not a single person in the room moved an inch.

It was then that France stepped in and began explaining what he and England had already explained to us.

It was then that a small Japan rasied his little chibi hand.

"Ve~ Japan you look so cute~" my brother cooed automatically.

"Um, thank you?" He looked at my brother with crossed eyes and I took that moment to explain to Feli that since he and Japan hadn't met until they were older the Japanese boy didn't Know who he was.

Which caused my brother to almost have a panic attack.

REALLY? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!

"If you blokes would shut up for a second, I believe japan has something he'd like to say," England said crossed.

"Yes, well there is a legend about this in my house," he sat quiet for a minute.

"Well speak up Japan" Hungary encouraged as she held a small Austria in her hands.

"In the legion they say that little kids began arriving before a giant war happened and-"

"I'm sorry japan but that's not what were looking for," England said cutting him off.

"How the hell do you know?" I immeditaly shouted.

"Because I'm almost sure that the person in this room with our answers would be Ms. Lichtenstein," he raised a hand to the shy girl sitting at the other end of the table holding a fuming Switzerland.

She hadn't noticed us directing the conversation to her since she continued talking to Switerland.

"I dont know why we have to be here." The boy muttered angrily.

"It's polite to attend big brother, the rest of the nations should hear what we have to say."

"Well then do tell us, I'd like to get home with my brother if you don't mind," Belarus scofted.

"Natalia, I wanna leave," a mini Russia wined.

Belrus looked down at her brother who had been holding on to her dress rather tightly now.

"HEY! NOW I REMEMER YOU!" Prussia yelled jumping onto the table. "You're that kid in that cold place I fought!"

Russian began to panic, hiding as far from Prussia as he could get.

"Hey! The little twerps right!" Denmark laughed. "Look Swe, it's that _baby_ next door to us!"

Sweden looked at the child with a blank face, " 'eems so."

"Natalia they're gonna hurt me!" Russia cried into his sisters dress.

"No they wont~ because if they did," she looked up from her brother and smiled evily, "_they'd have to deal with __**me**__."_

"**Okay!** Back to you Ms. Liechtenstein would you like to share with the rest of us what you have discovered?" England yelled grabbing everyone attention once more.

"Oh, well, there's a myth in my country about a child being able to do magic." She waited and continued, "this boy was constantly bullied by the children around him and at one point he layed a curse upon all of the children in the town. Somehow the older versions of those boys where brought to the present and one by one he…killed them."

There was not even the faintest peep of a sound from anyone.

"Litchensiten would you please finish your story?" Francis finally asked.

"Well the mother of one of the boys realized that as her son slept he'd return to his original child like form. So she slipped notes to the boy and after that night the boy was never seen again."

"So, he got away?" Iceland asked.

"Yes." She stated quietly.

**OUO**

After that really we let all of the kids do the talking. Switerland, Francis and Austria held up a conversation while Hong Kong and China held a debate on whether the teens should help or not.

When everyone began trickling out of the house one by one, it left the rest of us in a deathly silence.

Which I had no problem breaking.

"So, who wants to take a nap?"

**A/n0.5: dammit fanfiction! now i have to type it all over again...(grumbles)**

**A/n: hello everyone! so Christmas is coming fast and hard~ (not like that perverts) and im making gifts for my francypants and gilbert(shusshhhh its a Canada video and a FACE family fic its gonna be on my tumblr and here too.)**

**A/n2: because of this great realization i figured that maybe i should take a break from MCS and finfish those gifts. Im posting chapter 6 on Friday so don't yell at me yet, but its a good place to stop at and wellllll...its Christmas guys~ OUO**

**A/n3: please don't hate me im sorry! and when i return i promise ill have a bonus fic for you since you waited like a patient tomatos~**

**anyway hope Christmas rocks for you, PLEASE DONT GET COAL FINLAND WILL BE SAD IF YOU DO!**


	6. why I dont drink

**Chapter 6**

"A nap? Are you fucking serious?" Prussia began to rub his temples annoyed. "It's like five o'clock cant your ass wait like, three more hours?"

"Well I don't know about you but I miss the Spanish bastard a whole lot and I'm sick and fucking tired of all the crap I've been through today!" With that I slid on my coat and slammed the door leaving the British man's house.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, ignoring all of the crazed or annoyed looks that I passed. I ran hoping that when I stopped life would be the same as it normally was because goddammit, I was _**sick and tired**_of all of the shit from today.

I was tired of being around the potato bastard for so long.

I was tired of my brothers annoying squeals.

And, fuck it all, I was tired of being around **all those damn kids**!

I… I just needed … I needed _him;_

My stupid, annoying, and sunny side up Antonio.

I needed his arms holding me and comforting me when I needed him the most. I needed those nice lips of his kissing away my anger and discontent.

Dammit, dammit, **dammit**!

"_Why aren't you here you bastard!?" _ I thought angrily. I kept running as far and as fast as my legs would take me; running to that smile that keeps me warm.

**OUO**

My feet didn't stop moving until I was literally pulled to the ground.

By a rock.

Fucking thing _**tripped**_ me damn it!

I rubbed my elbow trying my hardest not to curse the damn rock out. One must remember it is not accepted in society to curse out a rock. Even if the bastard deserves to die in a pit of _**rock eating lava**_!

Anyway…

The sun had already begun to set in the winter sky, making me glance around for the nearest light source in hopes to get back to the tea drinking bastard's house. I looked around from the dirt and rock filled road and found that I had tripped right in front of a British pub.

How convenient.

After dusting myself off trying to look presentable and wiping my eyes of the tears that I hadn't noticed streaking down my face as I ran, I took two regal steps inside.

Inside of the bar was very dark and not lighted very well. The restaurants main colors consisted of brown and grey, which didn't exactly help the dreary ambiance. There was only two other people in the bar and one of them was the bartender. I took a seat farthest from the other man but it didn't matter since the guy left shortly after my arrival.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

He wasn't really an eye sore coming from the very fashion forward Lovino but he was… well… well he wasn't an Antonio and frankly that's what I needed at the moment. The bartender seemed to be about twenty five years old give or take. He was about Antonio's height with the same cropped hair cut.

Too bad he was blonde.

"Get me a sangria on the rocks." I sigh deeply actually beginning to enjoy the dark silence but mister blonde just had to go and ruin it.

"You look like shit." He stated quietly while pouring my drink.

"Great, this how you always treat your costumers?" I spat.

"No… you just looked like you just got dumped by a girl so if you need anyone to talk to I'm here," he placed the small cup on the counter in front of me.

"Close, but no, Sir Antonio Fernandez did," I say scarfing down the liquor.

"Gay, huh, well I don't judge. Probably be out of a job if I did."

"Gay? No. I'm merely straight with a Spanish boyfriend" I smirk. "Indecisive as ever."

He laughs and it's a nice sound to hear. The warm buzzed feeling begins to take over my brain making all traces of my anger slowly float away. I smile allowing myself to relax and let the feeling engulf and surround me like a blanket.

The thing is I don't get drunk.

Like, ever.

To me drinking leads to stupid things that you wouldn't normally do (see: bad touch trio's life). Its something people who have no self-control lean onto to fix their problems (_again: _ see Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt).

Really the only time I do drink is if it's with Antonio at that little restaurant he owns.

And there he was.

Again.

" 'Nother shot dude."

The bartender filled another glass but instead of the bright red sangria I was used to the cup held a dark purple liquid. I raised a brow questioningly stirring the unusual drink.

"Oh, um, it's our house special." The male tried, "it's made with Russian vodka and black berries. Good for taking those worries off your mind."

I wrinkle my nose at the sound of that crazy weirdo's name, but despite that small fact I still tilt the glass onto my lips drinking it in slower than the first. The sharp snap of vodka was tasted almost immediately but with the blackberries sweet flavor it evened itself out.

I fumble with the glass and mutter "more."

He hands me a piece of paper and pencil asking me to write down my address or a family member that could pick me up after was drunk up the wall. I scribble Feliciano's name and phone number in a quick flick of my wrist.

Bartender man took the paper and poured me another drink.

As I drank Blondie began to go on about some town rumor.

"The story goes that there's a man in that house on the hill who has lived since the beginning of our nation. Supposedly he's the living breathing version of our nation!" the male smiled widely and began ranting, no wait, _fucking fanboying_ over the British male both you and me know so well.

"Hey, Jace is it? The truth is those rumors are completely false. You and me both know that that's completely impossible." What? Did you think I was just gonna be all 'yeah their real and to tell you the truth I'm one too!'?

Not happening.

"But my grandfather met one of the nations! He said he met the great Spain!" The boys eyes lit up as he told me about the time his grandfather and my boyfriend met. Let me tell you that is the _**creepiest shit ever **_pretending that never happened. This kid talking about Spain in the past tense is just weird.

"How do you know he wasn't just a crazy psycho?" I ask sipping at my now (one, two, three…) forth cup.

"Oh wait I'll show you!" The blonde ran to the back of the door and came back out with a gold coin. On the coin Antonio's sloppy yet neat cursive name written with black sharpie. "This is kind of a family heirloom…"

I smirked at the boy and fiddled with the coin in between my fingers.

"One day I want to meet all of the nations and leave this place." It was then that I saw the last bit of fire in the boys' heart. It was his last hope in this cruel cruel world but he still held onto it like his grandfather held onto the coin; with pure unaltered passion.

**OUO**

A few drinks and crap load of drunkenness later I realized it was getting late.

Or later then it had been eairlier.

My new best friend Jace indeed had quite a bit to talk about but as more and more people came into the bar the less we chatted and soon it just lead to me crashing in the back corner booth in the restaurant. Jace did manage to call my brother ahead of time so that I had only been lying in the booth for maybe an hour.

Damn, just how far did I run?

When Feli came walking through the door he looked down on me in disappointment.

"Oh, fratello, come on," he helped me up from my daze. "We're going to be staying at England's house tonight."

As we began walking out I made him stop us at the bar. I leaned over carefully already feeling the effects of a dreadful hangover. I pulled out a euro from my pocket and carefully wrote my full name on it. I handed it to Jace with half of a smile.

"Two down, about ninety-eight to go."

Jaces eyes widened as he read the coins face but by the time he looked up Feli and I were already out the door.

**OUO**

"Were home Lovi~ wake up," I opened my amber eyes to see the stupid Brits house glowing in all its tea drinking glory.

Still very much hung over I stumbled with the car doors handle trying to just swing the damn thing open.

With the help of my brother, "oh silly fratello," we managed to walk into the front doors.

I layed face down on the first couch I saw not even caring wether it had that annoying plastic wrap on it.

Feliciano just continued smiling the whole damn time and just when I was about to tell him to leave me the fuck alone, potato bastard came walking into the room. Almost as if it was a switch Feli stopped giggling like a moron and went into serious mode whispering quietly to Germany.

"So did you see him?" He asked.

"Yeah, snoring like the devil but adult Prussia was there."

"Did you come up with something to let him know the situation?"

"No, I ended up filling his old thermostat with beer from back home."

"Why the **fuck** would you send beer?" I butted in, "isn't your brother something of an alcoholic?"

"No Romano, he is not. The thermostat has my flag on it so I figured he'd get the message," Germany in all his seriousness stated.

"Figures." I then lifted my head from the plastic because _**damn it's unconformable.**_ "Hey, I don't mean to be a bother Feli, but would you mind helping the drunk?"

"Ve! I'm sorry fratello!" He then pulled me into anther room.

This one was dark and quiet except for the soft breathing of another person in the bed. I climbed into the bed, but as I turned to face the opposite direction of the other person I heard my name called out in a deep, but sickenly sweet way.

"Lovinooooo…."

I turned to the person beside me and instead of the young child that I expected to be there, a older male laid next to me.

One with choppy brown hair and caramel tan colored skin.

"Antonio?" I asked into the dark.

I rubbed my eyes because warm wet tears began to drip down my cheeks. I felt the Spaniard wrap his arms around me at the waist smiling in his sleep.

"You'd better be quiet or your miss your chance to communicate with him" Feli whispered from the doorway closing it gently afterward.

I felt through my clothes and remembered the bright red key from earlier sitting patiently in my back pocket. I pulled it out along with the red ribbon from this morning and in a swift moment, wrapped the ribbon onto the Spaniards belt loop. I kissed the crown of Antonio's head, allowing more tears to slip down.

I closed my eyes in delight, drifting asleep to the sounds of Antonio's breathing.

**A/n: hello once again! Today as I wrote this I began snowing (in case anyone cares) I even shed a few tears from all the feels. (rereads chapter) my this chapter had emotions flying everywhere! Hehe~**

**A/n2: If anyone can figure out whom beloved Jace is I'll send them internet cookies~ I have found this interesting site that actually sends them out! Weird huh? **

**A/n3: so I decided ill be back on January 2nd (Thursday) and will post the next chapter from there. who knows maybe we might here from our beloved trio... ouo**

**A/n4:we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happppppyyyyyy newwwwww yeaaaaaarrrrrr!**

**happy holidays guys!**


	7. boss is back!

**A/n: Annnnnnnddddddd were back! Yay! I missed you guys so much over the break! How was your holiday? (or are you like me and haven't had it yet?) Did you get all the Spamano/hetalia stuff you begged and pleaded for? I hope so!**

**A/n2: So since our character point of view has shifted **_**that's right boss is back!**_** I'll write up here and when it's Romano's I'll write down there. Sound like a plan? So who's ready to hear how boss is doing!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Earlier the day before)**

Glancing down at my watch I feel a bright smile engulf my face and body. Lovi will surely love the picnic I have planned for him. I place the basket on top of the mirror, stand one more time and go over the checklist in my mind.

Bright roses, check.

Fresh and ripe tomatoes, check.

Red lucky duck wine, check.

The roses sat gracefully on top of the small wicker basket their petals glowing in full bloom. I made sure to pick only the fullest of the red yellow and white roses from my garden since Lovi deserves only the best. The tomatoes where round and brimming in ripeness, with not even a bite take out of any of the leaves. I made it a point of even buying Lovi's favorite red Spanish wine, which I kept wrapped inside of a small green blanket.

I did a check through with my hair using my fingers to comb it into place for one last time and smoothing out any unwanted wrinkles in my button up (Lovi tends to get upset if I look like a hot mess). After feeling satisfied with the result I walk to the front door ready to put the basket in my car.

As I open the door to my house a notice a small stuffy feeling begin to engulf my chest. I try to ignore at first-the same way I do a cough- but the feeling began to get over whelming. I couldn't feel air entering my lungs and with ever second I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

My hand slipped from the doors handle and I fell onto the cold tile floor.

My vision began to fade in and out.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

**OUO**

Just when I felt myself slipping from life, the feeling stopped.

I felt clear thick air fill and empty inside my chest with every breath. When I regained my strength I stood up but instead of the hallway mirror and dozens of photos of Lovi and I plastered across the walls I saw trees.

Not just like one or two trees but an entire forest!

I looked down were I was lying and found dirt stones and sticks covering the floor. I wiped my face and felt wet grass sticking to my cheeks. I rubbed my green eyes trying to make sure that this was not a figment of my imagination. I mean a few minutes ago I was in my house, and now I'm in the forest!

I start to walk forward and look around this forest for any hints of where I could be. The vegetation was very… um… leafy… with lots of, uh, trees.

Okay maybe not.

In any case I continued to walk and slowly but surely I began to hear the hustle and bustle of a city. When I finally found the edge of the city (actually it was the back of a shop but whatever) I noticed a familiar air about the place, almost as if I had been there before.

When I walked through a opening between two the two buildings I was met with a unsettling thought: _ I had been here before._

Everything about it was the same as I remembered it; the little girl and her two sisters where tending their laundry, the shop keeper was trying to sell the last of his over ripen grapes and so on. I looked up and down the one street and found the same bleak colors of brown and grey covering everything in its path.

_If I am here then that means-_

"**ANTONIO!**"

I looked to where the voice was coming from hoping for my beloved Lovi to wake me up from this nightmare but as my eyes found the man the voice belonged to, Instead of joy and love I was met with disgust beyond compare.

Instead of Lovino's bright beautiful amber eyes I was met with disgustingly bright blue ones.

Instead of Lovino, in front of me was Portugal.

Portugal's dark brown hair hung in a loose ribbon that just barely held the rats nest together. He was drunk which didn't surprise me at all and was stumbling as he walked up to me. He reeked of stale alcohol and it took all of my self-control not to push him away.

"Hey green eyes," he breathed too close for comfort, "You seen my idiot brother?"

I took me a minute to understand him through his thick accent but I soon realized he hadn't yet recognized me. As he waited he draped an arm onto my shoulder, using me as a balance. I pushed him off of me with one quick flick of my hand and knocked him onto his ass which landed gracefully in a puddle of mud.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn **drunk** you'd know where he was."

"**THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"** He yelled, **"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"**

"Yes actually I do, you're the great ass wipe of Europe Portugal."

For a minute he looked at me in surprise, and with a quieter voice he asked, "do I know you?"

I pondered on how I should answer that question for a moment and finally I just chose to turn on my heel and walk away. Portugal only scoffed and walked back to his bar, probably ready to drink his entire nation's wealth away.

I continued down the one street which eventually lead to a dock placed in the dark ocean. In the dock where two types of ships: huge pirating vessels and small little fishing boats.

It's a fairly eerie feeling to see these standing death tolls and even more unsettling is all the people who get on them have no idea.

I sigh and walk back up the road.

As I do, I notice a particularly large willow tree standing above one of the shops. I begin to quicken my pace and head to the back of what seems to lead to a restaurant. I continued a little deeper into the forest until the base of the tree is in my sight.

_It can't be…_

I knelt down at the base of the tree and hidden in between the roots was a bright gold jewelry box. I slowly pulled the box out and opened the lid. In the small box sat a thin silk cloth wrapped around a small gold necklace that had a bright red ruby in the middle.

It was the same ruby I used in Lovino's key.

I stared at it in disbelief taking in all of the stunning features of the necklace. It had been my mother's necklace, and she had given it to me with I was first born. My mother Castile had been the only person I could trust as a child. She pretty much gave me my entire appearance from my bright green eyes to my light shaggy hair. She also gifted me with my unique personality that included the happy go lucky disposition to my utter disgust of anything with a British accent, _you think we started that? No actually it was our mothers._

Caught up in my thoughts I managed to miss the small rustling from the bushes and before I knew a large figure was towering over me.

"Francis?!" I jump up and hug my friend for dear life.

"Oui Antoine, it's okay, I'm here," he snaked his hands around me smiling .

"How did you know to come here?" I asked once I managed to calm down.

"This is where we met as children remember? We used to hide in that tree up there," he pointed to a high branch that had trances of mudded boot marks.

"If you're here do you think Prussia is hiding somewhere?" I asked a newfound hope filling me.

"Well judging by how long it took me to get here, I'd say he'll be here by this afternoon." Francis concluded.

I started to jump happily when the Frenchman pointed over to the gold case.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, it clued me in that we were in the past" I laugh.

"Out of everything, the _necklace_ told you that you were in the past? I know everyone thinks you're slow but I never understood the extent of it until now," he teased me by poking my forehead.

"Hey don't be mean!" I joked back.

"Why are we here?" Francis asked serious again.

"Ah, who knows mi amigo? England probably screwed us again. It doesn't matter~ we can enjoy our time while were here right?" I smile hiding my own worry.

"But… I'm not in _**fashion!**_" Francis cried hysterically.

_Of all the things…_

"Come on, we can go and get you new clothes."

"Oh, no no no! One must _make_ their clothes in this time period, we have to get cloth and shears and…" and with that I let Francis lead the way to making us some new attire.


	8. NO MORE BEER!

**A/n: **

Chapter 8

After walking into about a hundred different stores that sold everything from cloth to needles to thread, we finally stopped at a local bakery to get lunch. Francis and I walked were drawn to the bakery by the smell of fresh baked Italian bread. The air around us went from a very dirty muck smell to this light happy smell that brought pleasant memories of Lovi baking for me back home.

My sweet sweet Lovino…

I shook my head to keep my thoughts from surfacing onto my face, but Francis smiled in a way that told me I was too late.

We pushed the wooden door open letting even more of the warm smell engulf us. Inside wasn't much to look at. There was a small shelf that held two stale loafs of French bread and one measly raspberry muffin. Next to the door sat one lone table that had a faded green cloth draped over it.

We walked up to the counter looking for someone to help us but from as far as I could see the place was abandoned.

"Excuse moi, is anyone home?" Francis asked peeking into the back, "we would love to buy some of that fresh bread you're making…"

Suddenly a young women looking no older than twenty appeared before us.

"I'm sorry, but I can not sell you that bread. It belongs to the king," she looked to the oven and sighed. "Besides no one here would even be able to afford it anyway."

There was a silence that overcame the three of us, unsure of what to say next I simply pulled out the money from my pocket. It was a few Spanish euros that I had planned on using in case anything happened while me and Lovino were on our date, but I figured that this women needed more proof of our wealth.

"What is that?" she asked tilting her head.

"It's called a– "

"Haha, silly Antonio, this woman does not want to hear of your foreign currency _**that has no worth to her.**_"

He looked at me dead in the eyes and with a shaken hand I muttered, "right, sorry." And tossed the coins back into my pocket.

"Now madame, I have plenty amount of _pesetas_ for you to make us some of that delicious Italian bread," out of his shirt pocket he pulled a small round sack that jingled in his hand. Opening the brown pack he pulled a round silver coin that I hadn't seen in a long time.

My old currency before the euro: a peseta

The woman's eyes lit up and for a minute, she looked as if she was about to get on her knees. She immediately lead us to the front of her store and sat us at the small two seat table smiling and muttering thank-you's in Spanish.

After that she dashed back into the back kitchen and began preparing the food.

"Francis, did you see woman's face when you showed her the money?" I asked shortly after the baker left. "Speaking of which, were _did_ you get that money?"

"As a child I enjoyed tricking you and Gilbert into giving me your things, and you once gave me money pack," he stated simply.

"I knew that sack looked familiar!" I smiled reaching over and grabbing it from the Frenchman.

The Frenchman smiled as well causing me to shake my head and sigh.

"You really were a devious child."

"You say that as if it doesn't apply now," he mocked fake surprise.

"Oh, it still does I can promise you that."

He laughed lightening the atmosphere around us. The baker came back not much later holding the warm bread on a large plate.

"Gracias señora~" she nodded and returned to the back of the bakery.

I cut a slice for Francis and myself and take a bite out of the warm bread. The hard crunch from the outside led to a soft pillow like feeling in the center filling my whole mouth with a warm delicious sensation.

"It's exquisite!" Francis exclaimed in joy.

I merely nodded in agreement, taking another bite from the bread letting the sensation wash over me again and again until the bread was all used up.

Patting his mouth with a small handkerchief he spoke.

"As good as that was Antione, it really shouldn't be out of anyone's pay range."

"I agree." I stated quietly.

"Perhaps we are in the time of your recession?" he asked.

"I do not think so; I saw huge pirate ships in the harbor earlier today. I think we may be in the time right before the exploration of Columbus began."

"That may be true, but you should really take into account the people around you while you're here. You were nothing but a measly child in this time period so you should help as many people as you can, starting with that mother." He motioned to the back of the restaurant, where our baker was busy with the king's bread.

"How can you tell she is a mother?" I ask quietly.

"Actually, she's a widow." He saw my confused look and continued, "she clearly could not have opened this bakery by herself, being in this time period and all, and I'm almost certain that she wouldn't continue to run it unless it meant something special to her or someone she cares about."

My eyes widened I surprise shocked that my friend could figure all that out by just being here and watching.

He again motioned to the back and I began to stand. Then opened the brown sack and dumped a handful of coins into my hand.

Sure enough as I walked into the back, I found the baker woman with two small children sitting next to her work station. A little boy and an even smaller girl looked up at me in surprise.

"Mama, there's a strange man behind you." The boy said clutching onto his mother's apron.

The baker turned and stood abruptly.

"Oh, señor would like another?"

"No, thank you though. My friend and I are very grateful for your amazing food." I pulled the loose coins from behind me and passed them to the woman.

"Thank you," she smiled tears coming to her eyes, "thank you so much."

"Mama, why are you crying?" the little boy asked.

"This man here has just helped us keep your papa's store," she answered wiping her brown eyes.

"What? Thank you sir! Now when papa comes home he'll see we took care of the restaurant!"

The woman nodded smiling with tears brimming once again.

"Me and my friend will have to leave, but we hope your business prospers." As I turned to leave a felt a hand wrap its way around my shoulder.

"Before you go, could we have the name of our personal angel?" the mother asked.

"My name is Antonio, and my friend's name is Francis."

"Thank you Antonio, from the bottom of our hearts. It was a pleasure to meet you today."

"And you miss…"

"Maria, my name is Maria."

"And you too, Miss Maria," with that me and Francis made our way out of the restaurant.

**OUO**

"So were to now?" I ask noticing Francis' hands filling.

"A tailor of course!" And with a flip of his hands he pulled out two Identical outfits for the two of us.

The first one was a light sky blue tunic with a gold trim that wrapped around the bottom. It included striped all white pants that fell underneath the tunic.

My guess was that one was Frances since he's always looking for an excuse to wear things like or similar to dresses.

The second one appeared to be for me since it was a bright red color. It was more like a vest, at the top were red and gold accents here and there, with long puffy white sleeves. The pants were bright gold and seemed to be a _bit_ too small. Of course when I pointed this out I was waved at and told I was _**clearly**_ mistaken.

"Francis, when on earth did you make these?" I asked shaking my head and holding the one made for me in front of me.

"While you were taking to Maria of course~!"

_Sometimes I seriously wonder about that man._

"**GET ME SOME BEER! I WANT THE GERMAN KIND NOW!" ** A familiar voice yelled out.

With just a glance from between the two of us both me and Francis walked into the bar from which the yelling had come from.

"**GIVE ME BEER!"** Our albino friend screamed angrily, "**I WONT SAY IT AGAIN!"**

The poor bartender was clearly having a hard time understanding the German with his thick accent. I walked up to the shaken Spanish man and mumbled an apology. My friend glared at me unamused by my act of stopping the interrogation.

"How unawesome of you Toni," he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and asked the bartender for a pint of beer.

"Make it **German** beer," Prussia added rudely.

The bartender asked us what German beer was and claimed to have never heard of such a beverage. His look reminded me that Germany didn't exist yet.

"Prussian beer?" I asked unsure of how this would play out.

"Oh, si!" Said bartender poured three big pints of golden yellow Prussian beer and passed them to us.

"**FINALLY!"** Gilbert took the beer and chugged it down in one swift gulp, "ah, it's so delicious it makes my awesome-"

"Yes yes, we know it makes awesome tears come to your awesome eyes, _**anyway**_we have some important topics to discuss Mon ami."

"Too bad, that sounds like a personal problem, now **MORE BEER!**" The bartender began to pour a second round but I quickly stopped him with a shake of my head.

"We can't have you drunk mi amigo."

And with that me and Francis dragged our albino friend out of the bar into the street.

"You guys suck." Gilbert said standing and dusting off his clothes.

"Have you even realized where you are?!" I asked annoyed by his stupidity and close to drunkenness.

"Yeah yeah yeah, were in the past, I saw my dad blah blah blah. Now can I go back inside and get some more of that great tasting beer? I mean come on it was _Prussian beer __**please let me go back,**_" the German pleaded.

I was really tempted to smack my friend but with a cold glare from Francis I kept my hand in place at my side.

"I don't mean to stop your _**pleading**_ Prussia, but I think it's about time to find a place to rest," Francis spoke and pointed to the darkening clouds above us.

"There's an inn down that road I saw earlier today," Gilbert said sighing, and pointing to the opposite end of the road Francis and I had come from.

I pick up our things and begin walking with Gilbert. I turned around to find Francis muttering quiet curses to himself.

"What's wrong Franny?" Gilbert asked looking over his shoulder to the Frenchman.

"I didn't get a chance to finish your clothes yet!" Francis snapped very much frustrated.

" We can finish the clothes tomorrow," I smile patting my friends back.


	9. Nightmares

**A/n: oh my, did you know that there are over 300 people reading this? Holy crap that's a lot of people! Wow … I mean I never figured **_**that**_** many people would read this fic~ I mean I started this story in the eighth grade and never thought people outside of my immediate group of friends would ever read it! (Not even my **_**parents**_** have) so thank you! To you and you and you and you and well all of you!**

**A/n2: oh really quick there's something I've been meaning to say to all of you: hallo!**

**I know it may seem stupid but I find it really cool how there's people from all over the world reading my story. I mean I even found places I've never even heard of (and trust me when I say I know **_**a lot**_** of nations I even own a giant atlas that's taller than my baby sister!) so hello and good day to you (or night) OUO**

**A/n3: oh and one more thing before you start reading this, this chapter has- oh wait never mind that's next chapter~! Anyway here you go~!**

**Chapter 9**

After getting a key from the owner of the inn to a one bedroom suite and _**continuously**_ telling France that _no it was not okay for all of us to sleep in one bed like when we were younger,_ one could probably tell that I was **BEYOND **the word tired. In fact today had taken such a toll on me that I was almost ready to hang my hat and call it a day.

I ended up losing the bed to Prussia, who was drunk up the wall because after getting the suite he demanded to go back to the bar and order another couple of rounds. France, who had chosen wisely to stay behind, ended up falling asleep in the lone chair next to the window, leaving me with a hard and cold wooden floor as my sleeping quarters.

However the over exhaustion caused me to close my eyes and pass out.

**OUO**

_I saw the curl first._

_It was sticking out promptly as usual from the black silhouette in front of me and for a minute I thought everything I had gone through the day before was just a dream. That my beloved would wake me from with one his nice morning smiles that only I could see._

"_Lovino?" I asked shading the bright white light that flashed in front of my eyes._

_The silhouette said nothing in response, but instead leaned down to where I had been lying. The dark shade turned into a body slowing as if someone had went and colored it in starting from the bottom to the top .I waited in anticipation for my lovers beautiful face appear before me, but as shirt turned to neck and neck turned to chin I saw small silver tears run down Lovi's face._

_I watched in horror as his eyes showed me a painstaking sadness and grief that engulfed my lover._

_I reached up to cup my lovers face and to help him from his sad tears but as I did my hand went right through his face as if it were merely water._

"_Lovi, it's okay I'm here." _

_Sitting up I tried once again to embrace my weeping lover, but the more I tried the louder and faster the tears began to fall. The sadness was unbearable for me knowing I could do nothing to soothe my precious Italian and for a second I held our foreheads together and cried along with him._

_But then, it just stopped._

"_I knew it." Lovino spoke standing up. "I knew that bastard didn't care about me. I can't believe I fell for your bull crap. I mean how on earth can I expect you to take care of me when you can't even take care of yourself?"_

"_Lovi, no I'm right here and you __**know**__ I love you. Lovino I will always take care of you so don't you __**dare **__say those things!" I yelled trying to keep the Italian from turning his back on me._

_Lovino looked down into his cupped hands and inside he had a small__ red carnation __lying delicately onto his palms. He picked the flower by the stem and held it out in front of me. _

_Then one by one he picked at the petals._

"_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not." He hummed._

_As the last petal fell onto the floor he stopped._

"_I guess he loves me not." And with that he discarded the stem from the bunch, dropping it along with the rest of the already withering petals._

"_Lovi don't do this, turn around you know I'm right here._ _Lovinooo!"_

**OUO**

I jolted forward breathing quickly from the nightmare. I felt cold sweat drip down the back of my neck and my palms clam up. I looked around and found both of my friends up and looking no better than I felt. They both had dark circles underneath their eyes, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference since their eyes looked hallow and unreadable.

I rubbed my own eyes and leaned forward to get a good look around. The room was lit up by a few candles but otherwise we were in complete darkness. I pushed the curtain next to me a bit to the side to look out the window but as I did the only thing I saw was the evening moon filling the sky.

When I looked back to my friends I noticed them both shuffle around a bit looking as if both had seen a ghost.

I began to stand up a bit but I stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" My friends asked, quickly leaning close to me.

I ignored them and lifted up my shirt to reveal my belt loops. To the left of my zipper was a small silk red ribbon tied in a rather messy bow tie. Dangling from the ribbon was a silver key that had a bright red ruby sitting at the handle. I untied the ribbon and pressed it against my face while holding the key out in front of me. I pressed the key over my heart and tried to imagine my sweet's smiling face.

However the only face I saw was Lovi's upset one.

Not the _**cute**_ upset one, but the other one.

From the dream.

I placed the key into my pocket after wrapping it in the ribbon.

France smiled lightly at me but it was an unsure one to say the least. He kept looking down to his palm smiling a bit and then turning to the other and frowning.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly.

He held out his left hand and scribbled onto his skin with a black sharpie was England's handwriting.

_**France, your trapped in the past along with all of the nation's older siblings. A curse has been inflicted upon you from that side. You must stop it along with the other nations.**_

_**Best of luck**_

I looked over to his right hand but he held it closed and behind his back. He blushed and looked away.

"Those are…um… love notes," he smiled sheepishly turning pink.

"Germany sent me this if anyone cares." Gilbert tossed a black and white thermostat through the air and

landed in my arms.

I opened the cap and found it was empty, though the faint smell of beer wafted through the air. I cocked a brow at him but he shrugged me off with a smirk.

"Hey, I got thirsty."

I shook my head in a smile. "So, now that we know we're not the only ones here, anyone have a specific person in mind to look for first?"

"What about Switzerland? I believe he's the older sibling to Lichtenstein, so he's a possible candidate."

"Uh, is that really all that smart, I mean for us," I motion around the room, "to go to a trigger happy nation like that?"

"Well who do you have in mind?" France asked sitting onto the bed.

I thought for a second. "What about Austria? He's very diplomatic and has a very good way with words."

"Who's got that stick in the mud as a relative?" Prussia asked with mocked disgust.

"That boy… oh what's his name… the one with the red beret and long braided silver hair. He's a micro nation I met when Lovino's younger brother Seborga had his birthday party last year," I tried to remember the boy's name but luckily Prussia reminded me.

"Oh, you mean Kugelmugel, he's that annoying kid who's always hanging around Austria's house."

"Yeah, that kid, so anyway I think we should find Austria."

I watched as France and Prussia exchanged looks and a few smirks tossed in between them.

"Don't even go there," I warned.

"Who, us? We have no idea what you're talking about Antoine," France smiled his word full of mock innocence.

"Yeah right." I felt the ghost of a smile reach my face but then my mind thought of Romano's crying face.

Suddenly I didn't feel like smiling.

"How bad was it?" Prussia asked with a serious tone.

I closed my eyes trying to get the depressed face out of my mind but nothing I did seemed to make it any better.

"Bad enough," I muttered quietly, "you?"

"Heh, I had a dream of birdie, except no one was noticing him and he was left lying in front of me in tears…" the German hugged the **closet pillow** and remained quiet.

"Poor Mattie, I can't imagine the impact that had on you." Francis sighed, "England was in mine, America left him… and all he did was work himself to death… that… that was the only time I wish we hadn't been enemies,'' his voice cracked a bit at the end and from where I sat I could see his fist in a tight ball.

An awkward silence filled the room but it didn't come unwelcome since all three of us where drowned in our thoughts. After a couple of minutes however Gilbert began to speak.

"Hey, where do you think we'll find that uptight Austria? I mean he could be anywhere right now and he's completely unawesome by himself."

"Oh, that's easy, he'll be at a concert of course."


End file.
